


A World I Grew Up In

by 97cookies



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Narnia, Poetry, Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97cookies/pseuds/97cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some parallels between my life and Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World I Grew Up In

I grew up in a world  
Of winter witches and talking beasts  
Of magic spells and mystical creatures

I grew up in a world of humans  
Four humans  
Peter  
Susan  
Edmund  
And Lucy

They ruled their world  
Like I ruled mine  
They were not princes and princesses   
Waiting for power  
They were kings and queens

I grew up in a world of   
A lion  
A witch  
And a wardrobe

I grew up in a world of hopeful beginnings  
And manageable ends  
Perhaps it’s the other way round  
The ends were manageable   
because they were coupled with hopeful beginnings.

Like Peter,   
I rushed into a new world eager to make friends  
Like Edmund,   
I sometimes made mistakes  
Like Lucy,  
I was reminded of yesterday  
Like Susan  
I learned to move on.


End file.
